Soulfully In LOve
by ALiffaJ143
Summary: Will someone love Mikan forever?


Soulfully In Love

**Soulfully In Love**

**Chapter one: She is the Girl**

A limousine stopped in front of the gate of Gakuen Alice. Suddenly, a sixteen-year old raven-haired guy went out the limo, and stand taking off his cool black colored eyeglass. He looked at the surroundings and breathe the fresh air, "Nothing has changed," _Did she changed? _he thought.

He neared at the gate and showed his special star badge at the guard, and with just one blink of an eye, the gate opened.

He went inside the limo, and signaled the driver to go inside the Academy he left for almost six years.

* * *

"Mikan-chan!" male came running toward Mikan as she walked at the school corridors carrying her books and her shoulder bag, the men stopped in front of her. "Can we carry those books for you?" They asked in chorused with sparkling eyes.

Ever since she became a special star holder, a lot of men keep on following her.

"No, it's okay. I can do it myself, don't worry." She answered gently.

"But you know women should not carry anything, because it will tire them," a guy told her.

"No it's really okay. I just don't want anyone to say that I am taking advantage at you guys."

"Well that means they are just jealous," they murmured, "Please…"

"Okay then, just bring this to my room, gave this to the robot that is waiting outside." She said giving the books and her shoulder bag to them. "Goodbye."

After she left the boys kept on shouting and quarrelling who is the lucky guy to carry Mikan's book.

"Hey! I am the first one who planned to asked her and forced her so I should carry her books, ALONE!!"

"You AMBITIOUS!!"

"Quiet!! So that this quarrel would stop, I'm the one who should carry this, and just continue your quarrel after I left," the men looked at the talking man and kicked him out of the group, the poor man fell on his butt, unable to stand with twirling eyes.

* * *

"Mikan-chan please go to the headmasters office right now, attention Mikan-chan please go to the headmaster's office right now…" Mikan heard the announcement and teleported to the headmaster's office.

"Ohayo, headmaster," Mikan greeted the headmaster with a smile, he have not seen her smile since he was facing at the window.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan a new student has just arrived, actually he's not new here, and he just came back after some medications at Gakuen Alice New York." Headmaster said and turned to face Mikan. "Maybe you knew him already."

_Natsume._

* * *

Ruka was standing at the entrance of the Gakuen Alice Main building. It is where the teachers stays during there vacant time. He was waiting there for half an hour. Then he smiled after seeing a white limo stopped just in front of him.

"Welcome back Natsume-kun," He said as he walked toward him.

"Long time no see, Ruka-pyon," Natsume replied.

The driver went out the car carrying Natsume's things and gave it Ruka. Ruka just accepted it and looked at Natsume with puzzling eyes.

Natsume chuckled and said, "Could you please help me carry those things, Ruka?"

Ruka smiled and nodded.

The driver bid goodbye to both of them and left.

"Let's go to my room," Natsume said to Ruka.

* * *

At the headmaster's office, Mikan was shocked upon hearing the news.

"Don't just stand there Mikan Sakura, welcome him. His in the guest room at the main building." Headmaster said at her.

Just when Mikan is about to teleport to the entrance of the main building, headmaster stopped her and said, "Miss Sakura please don't let anyone know that you've got a lot of Alice, if possible just walked in going there,"

"Don't worry headmaster I'm not going there either I'm just going to my room to rest my aching head," she said hiding the excitement she felt when she knew that Natsume has come back after six years of medication at New York. "Goodbye headmaster, hope to see you again and again," she said smiling.

The headmaster in return smiled back at her; _let us just see if your happiness will last forever, Mikan-chan._

* * *

Mikan walked outside the office and closed the door with care; she quickly turned her back from the door and smiled before teleporting to the guest room.

When she arrived, she saw nothing. _Maybe he left already; I always think his unfair he always leave me._

Mikan teleported to her special-star room, and laid down her bed thinking, _how does he looked-like now, maybe his got much more handsome and matured. Very much matured, I miss that pervert since he left._

Mikan's stomach suddenly growled, she skip the lunch break for a one-hour mission given to her by the academy. _I think I need to go to the cafeteria._

_Miss Sakura please do not let anyone know that you have a lot of Alice._

"Oh, c'mon the cafeteria is five floors below, it's very tiring." She murmured as she remember what the headmaster had just said a while ago. "Oh I guess I should take the elevator, I guess I will not vomit now because I have not eaten anything since lunch."

Mikan walked toward the elevator, she stand there for one minute with an angry stomach. "Oh, my God I'm really hungry," she said and bowed her head to look at her belly.

Suddenly the elevator opened, and it seems like time suddenly turned slow and as soon as she lifted her head to get inside, she saw Ruka together with a tall, handsome, raven-haired male.

_Natsume._

She stood there as her hazel eyes met his crimson orbs.

Natsume could not believe that a lot of things had changed; she looked at her uniform and saw the special-star badge. _After some time, finally, I saw this girl again, the girl that made me fall in love… she is the girl…the girl whom I fall in love with. My goddess of light and victory. _

* * *

Next chapter: **Nothing's Gonna Change** …

**Ugly** isn't it? Submit reviews please don't be shy; I need corrections so that I can improved my writing skills. Hehehe,

Signing out…


End file.
